The Heart Of War-- Cole X Oc (Harper)
by LoquaciousLittleLion
Summary: Starting from The VERY first Part of Ninjago, When Kai FIRST met Sensei Wu, it comes to be known that the Grandaughter of Wu- Who's name is Harper- Has been helping her grandfather to search and locate the Final Ninja who would defeat Garmadon, as well as many others alongside the team.


-The Way Of The Ninja-

-Harper's PoV-

My grandfather (Sensei Wu) and I walk up the steep hill, heading for Ignacia. He tells me to follow and stay close behind him. I nod and do as he says. As we reach the top of the hill, I look down on a village and see a bundle of houses, some shops, a farm area, and a Blacksmith Shop. That last one particularly sticks out.

Sensei Wu points down at the Blacksmith shop, and tells me that's where we'll find who we're looking for.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I giggle, before skipping ahead down the hill.

Sensei Wu and I enter the shop, and see that most of the weapons and armor on display here are, well ... useless. (For our way of life, at least.)

Wu approaches a male with crazy spikey redish-brown hair, who I'm assuming works here. (Wouldn't know why he's here if he doesn't.)

"Hmm...your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja?" Instills my grandfather.

I look around the shop meanwhile, and wave to the girl here at the counter. She waves back, and I instantly know that I'd like her.

"Ninja?" The Male quotes.

"Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else."

Wu looks at me as I'm caught playing with my reflection through the shiny metal of a chest plate. I chuckle awkwardly and step away from the armor.

But, I gotta admit, he is snappy! And I like snappy!

"Hmm...too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. Come along, Harper."

"Okey dokey."

We both slip out of their sight as the male and the girl aren't paying attention to us. We take a walk around the corner, and wait there. I huff and slump my back up against the wall.

"Now what are we going to do?" I plump.

"Patience, Harper. The right time will come. . ." Wu advises.

"Hmph."

A dark storm cloud stretches over the land, and I can hear the sound of heavy engines revving it up. There's a sudden disturbance within the area's balance, and I smirk.

"Something is wrong." My grandfather mumbles.

But, I on the other hand, am more than happy to have a little excitement run through this day. It's just been SO boring! It's actually about time that somethin' happens.

We both peek around the corner, and see Samukai and the Skeleton army ready to raid from their trucks at the top of the hill.

('What are those bone heads doing here?') I think.

I hear Samukai shout 'Attack', before his fleet of dummies charge for Ignacia. Then, not even a minute later, I see that spikey head male coming out to fight in said Samurai Armor.

"You stay here. I'll protect

The son."

"Sure." I puff.

He glares at me.

"I mean! Yes, Sensei."

He hums a note before jumping into action and protecting the male. I start to saunder off, going where I please.

... What? I never promised that I'd stay here!

Anywho, I approach the girl from the shop, as she intently watches her brother fighting those bone scraps.

I giggle out, and catch her attention.

I appear on her right, seemingly out of nowhere. She jumps.

"Gah!! Where did you come from!!" She flips.

"Haha! Well, Where I came from isn't important. But, I'm betting that I'm right about your brother being a hothead. Wouldn't it be a shame, if he began to see... red? I think he could use some fun help." I purr.

I giggle again and brush a lock of hair back behind my ear.

The girl nods and runs off to fight beside her brother. Meanwhile, I disappear to do... something that conserns me... and only me.

I notice Samukai about to strike the guys while they're down and I finally step in.

I draw my Boomerang blade of midnight blue color to my hand, and call out to the chaos.

"OI! Bone head!!" Try this on for size!!" I hollar.

I haul the blade at him and it clangs up against Samukai's head directly. He grunts and flees to his truck. But doesn't leave before spilling us out a message.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" He orders.

"L... Lord Garmadon?" I roll.

A claw launcher on one of the trucks spits out and grabs the girl. I shudder as her brother lets out a shout of woe.

"Nya!!"

But, there's nothing we can do to stop them. The skeletons take the girl and leave.

My shoulders slump forward and I go to regroup with my grandfather and the spikey male.

"They took Nya. . ." He saddens.

"I told you," Sensei Wu huffs, as he bops his staff on the guy's helm.

"Useless."

But this angers him. I think Sensei said his name was . . . Kyle? No! Kai! ...Yep.

"Arghh, you could've done something! You could've used your...Twistitzu or your-"

"It's actually Spinjitzu." I correct.

"But neither of you did nothing. I'm going to get my sister back." Kai turns and starts to walk away with a first step.

"Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are far worse than I had ever thought." Sensei Wu states.

"Heh, yeah no kidding." I chuckle.

"Harper. Focus on the severity."

"Sorry, Sensei." I bow, showing my apologies.

"Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What's going on?! What do we have that's so important to them, and why would they take my sister?!" Kai fricks.

"Oh gee. . ." Slips from my mouth.

"What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself?"

Kai's face shows pure interest, confusion, and irritation.

"Maybe you should explain from the beginning. . ." I suggest.

Sensei Wu nods, and begins the long thing of knowledge.

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and I need to find those weapons before he does."

"You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?" Kai guesses.

I shake my head.

"No. We came for something greater. You." I enlighten.

I perk my hands on my waist, and lean all of my body weight onto one foot. Sensei Wu continues.

"Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master."

"Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister. Not get involved in your family drama."

"We Need your help, Kai." I peer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

As Kai goes to walk off again, Wu uses his energy to trip him with his staff.

"Ha ha. Clunky mule! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face Lord Garmadon!"

I giggle at the sight of this impulsive to-be student on the ground. Kai sighs something deep and yielding.

"Okay. Then when do we start?"

-The Next Day-

-Climbing The Monestary Mountian-

I look down at Kai as the three of us all climb up the side of the Monestary Mountain. He's out of breath, and breathing heavily.

I laugh quietly to myself and continue to climb to the top. My hand grabs hold of the top's ledge, and I haul myself up, greeting my Grandfather.

"Heya." I bid.

"Beautiful day to train." He claims.

I nod in agreement and sit over by the gate. We both wait twenty minutes until Kai reaches us. He rolls over on his back, heaving in and out.

"How long is this training gonna be?! Aren't we in a little bit of a rush since they have the map?" He wheezes.

"Patience." Is all Sensei Wu says.

I get up as they come over to the gate, and the three of us enter the monestary.

"You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner."

Kai sees the monestary and mistakes it for what it is not.

"A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?"

I huff a breath of slight irritation. All this guy does is second guess, ask stupid things, and whine. It's really getting on my nerves.

"Not fight. Train. To become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not." Wu settles.

"But there's nothing here!"

Sensei Wu moves his staff over to the secret dragon vase, and flips up a secret cover, revealing a big red button. He presses it, and all of the training equipment, with all five sections, rise from under our feet.

"Nothing here, ey?" I trill.

Kai groans quietly, before switching his tone to amazed. I can tell he's impressed by the hidden training course.

"Whoa... Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?" Kai asks.

"You mean Spinjitzu?" I fix.

"Yeah, yeah. That."

Kai jumps up on top of a sling post, and Sensei Wu mutters an "Uh-oh".

I smirk at his foolishness, and say,

"Well, this should teach him a lesson.~"

Next, the post levels out lower, before an audible *click* is heard, and SHOOTS him up into the air. From here, Kai is thrown all across the course, being beaten up by each swinging log, smacked by all of the nailed podiums, and generally just ran through by pain.

I can't help but laugh the whole time.

I mean, this is what he deserves for his impatience and muttering.

Yeah, I heard him calling me a witch back on the road! Don't think I didn't!

When Kai finally hits the ground, finishing his dish of pain, I laugh. Sensei Wu goes over and sits in front of his study room. He grabs his tea pot beside him and pull his tea cup forward.

"Ugh. . ." Kai groans. He sits up and looks at Sensei Wu.

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready."

Before Kai even gets a chance, Sensei pours his tea, and drinks it in one go, thus eliminating Kai's chance at today.

"Today you failed." Wu marks, before doing a backflip into his meditation room.

"Tomorrow, you will try again."

"Failed?!! But I didn't even start to..."

Sensei cuts him off with a single word, before closing the door.

"Patience."

Kai growls and I go up to him. You know, to try and comfort him.

"It'll be okay. You'll get it eventually." I pat.

"Eventually!? I don't have that kind of time! Ugh! Nevermind. It's not like you'd understand."

He storms off.

I scowl, feeling anger rise up within me. My hands clench up into fists. . . But I let it go. Because I do know.

-Time Skip- -Sunset-

I sit in my room, writing my own interpretation of today, when I hear a smooth voice from behind me.

"So, how'd it go?" They ask.

"Meh. The guy's a total hothead. Really impulsive, and ofter times comes off rude." I input.

"Hah. Sounds like a few people I know." He laughs.

"Heh. You wouldn't be wrong about that."

"Alright. Well, I'll leave you be. It's getting late, and I know how much you appreciate your sleep. Night, Harper."

"G'night."

Over the last few days, Kai has tried over and over again to try and complete the Traininh course. But, each day he has failed. Maybe this time will be different?

...Probably not.

Kai begins the course, starting off like normal. But, when he sees Sensei Wu about to drink his tea, he throws a sword at him! Naturally, Sensei Wu drops his cup, spilling all the tea within. He repours and looks up, but Kai...

He's already finished.

Sensei Wu looks to his side and sees Kai leaning up against the wall, holding the bowl of sugar.

"Was that one sugar...or two?" He smirks.

This not only impresses Wu, but myself as well. Nice job, dude. Nice job.

Wu gets up and starts for his meditation room.

"So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing so much about?" Kai buzzes.

"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow." Wu slides the door closed.

"My advice is to get some sleep."

TADA!!! I finally finished episode/pilot one!! You guys have no idea how long it took me. Over. A. week. (But that's also bc I was being partially lazy and partially busy with other things.) But yeah! I'm super happy! And i definitely want to pick this remake up! Looking forward to more!!

Tata for now lovelies!

Novalee

\--

-Harper's PoV- -Night-

I'm in the middle of a wonderful deep sleep, when all of a sudden...

*CRASH!!!*

*BANG!!*

I'm woken up by extremely loud sounds, which resembles things being broken. I bolt up in bed, absolutely PISSED OFF.

"Someone better be dying." I growl.

I get out of bed and slip on a sweater, before going to my bedroom door. I hear Shouting now, and grow even more upset.

I open the door, and step out into the cold night air.

"What in Ninjago's Name is going on out here!?" I howl.

Before me are three ninja and Kai, all standing before Sensei Wu. Apparently, now Kai knows about the other students. Still don't know if he knows I'm one, but I'm sure he'll find out soon.

"Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Kai hums.

Sensei Wu nods.

"This was my final test, wasn't it...?"

Jay pulls his mask down and speaks up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fifth! It's always four! Four Seasons! Four weeks! Four Best-Boys!"

"Isn't the 'Best-Boys' a boy band?" I question, as I walk over to them.

"Shut up, Harper!" Jay defends.

I cackle.

"Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that four of us have trained together. We're solid." Cole notes, removing his mask as well.

"Didn't look so solid to me." Kai mumbles.

I sock him in the arm. Hard.

Then, Zane takes off his hood.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Beanie asks. (That's Zane.)

"Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first! Ninja Go!"

Sensei Wu does Spinjitzu, and taps the lot of us, changing our Outfits and giving us weapons.

My outfit's even changed. I'm now wearing dark blue-green gi, and hold a matching color boomerang. But it's not just a boomerang. It's also. . . A blade?

Boomerang-Blade!! Hehe.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?!" Kai gasps.

I huff at the question.

"It was magick.*" I grunt.

[A/n: Just a btw, this symbol-- * -- represents when a character is being Sarcastic! Just thought I'd let you guys know!! :) ]

Kai shoots me an unamused look. I roll my eyes.

"Haha, look what color I am!" Jay trills, elated.

He's regular blue. Zane is white, Kai is red, and Cole. . .

"Wait a minute, I'm still black." He observes.

Yeah, still black.

Sensei Wu rests the edge of his staff on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you." He dubs.

Then, Sensei does the same to Jay, and dubs his element.

"Jay is blue. Master of Lightning."

Jay laughs, and opens his mouth.

"Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry..."

Cole groans and says,

"More like "Mouth of Lightning"."

I laugh and tell Cole that one was brilliant, and we high five. Jay huffs and slumps his shoulders forward.

"Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as rock. Master of Earth." Wu declairs.

Cole looks over to Kai.

"Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back. And for the record,"

He flips his hood back up.

"There ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for Dragons." Zane adds.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world."

I hold back from laughing, covering my mouth with my hand. But, I can't help but hold back from Teasing him.~

"You're afraid of Dragons~!"

"Shut Up!!" He blushes.

"And White Ninja is Zane. Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense." Wu finishes.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously." Kai says to Cole.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asks, not getting the joke.

I sigh, as Jay rests his hand on Zanes arm.

"He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

Zane blinks.

"Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha."

The rest of us facepalm.

"Pay attention!" Wu hauls.

We all shuffle back into a line.

"You five are the chosen ones, who will protect the five weapons of Spinjitzu...from Lord Garmadon."

"Wait . . . Five?" Kai quotes.

I snap my head in his direction and clear my throat, obviously offended.

"Yes, five. That would include my Grandaughter, Harper. Master of Vortexes." Wu fills in.

"Vortexes? What kind of element is that?" Spike Head buzzes, looking to me.

"It's like a worm-hole. I can make . . . Portals... That's the easiest way to explain it." I enlighten.

"Oh. Well, what about my sister?"

Jay gasps.

"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?"

"Jay!" Cole shouts.

I take the liberty of punching Jay in the arm, hard enough to make it sore for a few hours.

"Ow!! Erm.. I...I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into! Does she like blue?"

"Back. Off." Kai warns.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu." Cole recalls.

I already know it, due to me being in this monestary for so many years. Ever since I was two.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." Sensei Wu pauses for a moment.

"Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Great. . ." Mopes Cole.

"Now we have to find a key?" Jay pouts.

"Yeah...I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride."

"Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up." Kai pledges.

We all start to head for the carriage. Meanwhile, I can't help but wonder how far our team will last. . .

Oh well.

-Time Skip-

-The Next Day-

\--zzz

Okay. . . I did NOT sign up for this. I never volunteered to lug Sensei Wu in a man tugged wagon! No way! Uh-uh!

And yet here we are, the five of us carrying the weight of the carriage on our backs. As well as bickering with eachother, I can't say we're that energetic anymore.

"'Sign me up!' Way to go, spark plug." Jay mocks Kai.

"So. . .! Heavy!!" I strain.

"Just hang in there Harper. . .".

"I sense this is some strange form of... team-building." Notes Zane.

"Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go."

"Cole's right. . ." I puff, out of breath.

"We need to . . . Ergh! Pull ourselves together! To work as a- as a team!"

As to distract us, Kai starts up a conversation.

"So, where did Sensei find you four?" He asks.

"I've been in the monestary ever since I was two years old. Being his granddaughter and all, it just makes sense." I explain with a grunt.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever be seen together. I was testing my limits." Cole fills in.

"I was testing my invention." Adds Jay.

"And I was testing myself." Zane finishes.

"You're right. If it weren't for Sensei, none of us would..."

"Shh! Stop!"

Sensei hushes us all as we reach the Caves of Despair. We pull out from under the cart and sneak behind a rock.

"The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For it's power..."

Jay cuts Sensei off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, is too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan?" He asks.

"Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then. . ."

Cole turns his head, expecting to look at Kai. But instead, he looks at me through his missing spot.

"Um, where's Kai?" He buzzes.

I sigh, spotting him rushing into the base.

"Spikey-head is running in. . . Alone." I huff, pointing him out to the others.

"Great. . . C'mon. Let's go get him."

We end up ditching the plan amd go with blindly chasing after Kai, in hopes that he won't mess up the day with stupidity. We eventually end up locking him down on the roof of Samukai's hut, where we see the map.

"What's the matter with you?" Jay hisses, smacking Kai upside the head once we're in reach.

"Shh..."

We look through the open roof and see Samukai studying the map, before he chuckles and leaves it on a small table. He then takes a step out of the hut to observe the workers.

"It's upside-down! They're digging in the wrong spot!" Jay observes.

"Wow. That just proves they really are bone heads. Nothin' more, nothin' less." I burn.

Cole chuckles.

Zane is the next to speak up.

"The golden weapon is near."

He reveals a shuriken with a rope tied to it. Cole nods and he throws it at the map, pulling it back up through the hole in the roof.

"Haha! You. Are. A. Genius!"

I pat Zane on the back.

Kai studies the map and smiles softly to himself.

"There's no time to waste." He says, before zipping off. Without us.

... Again.

Ok, this learn-and-ditch stuff is seriously getting on my nerves! ...

Remind me to grind his bones later, as payback and painful punishment for this charade he's puttin' on.

"What is it with that guy? Always in a rush." Jay crosses.

"Guess it's back at it with chasing-down-the-mule-blindly again..." I sigh.

We all take off after Kai once again.

Again, now we're caught up with Kai. Cole bops him upside the head and scowls.

"Hey, before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team." He grunts.

"Yeah, whatever."

I click my tongue and cross my arms over my chest.

"Tch."

We all push the heavy boulder before us out of the way, and are revealed to a golden, glowing . . . Scythe.

Aka, the Scythe of Quakes.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Jaw awes.

His voice rings loudly and bounces off the wall of the cave, thus echoing outwards.

"Shh..." Hushes Cole.

He pulls the scythe out of it's resting slab, and then wraps it in a piece of cloth.

"Not so loud!"

Jay groans and tilts his head up towards the cave ceiling.

"Come on, don't be paranoid! We're totally on the opposite side of the caves." He claims.

"Zip it, okay?"

Cole throws the wrapped up sword to Kai.

"Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy."

"We're just lucky your babbling Trap didnt alarm the army." I input.

"Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner."

We all follow Cole around the cave corner, only to find that our supposed 'Way-Out' isn't all it's cracked up to be. Because standing right around the corner is Samukai, as well as the rest of the Skulkin.

Samukai pulls out his four daggers, clearly challenging us. We all jump back and issue our weapons to hand.

I growl out an irritated "Nevermind."

We all engage the boneheads in combat, fighting to stay on our feet. Kai gets surrounded, but frankly, I'm just too mad at him to help. Thankfully, Zane isn't as stubborn as me, and jumps to his rescue. Or, so it seemed.

Zane notices that Kai holds the Scythe of Quakes, and calls out to him.

"Kai! Throw it here!" He shouts.

The Mess-head does so, and passes the Scythe.

"Going long!" Cole acts, as Zane

sends the weapon his way now.

Cole plows through many of the Skeletons and catches it. I, however, am just trying to stay focused. I ripple around the cave, clashing my Boomerang-Blade against their bones.

"Harper! Catch it!!" Cole howls, throwing the Scythe towards me.

"What? Don't throw it to me!" I frown, grabbing the Scythe out of the air.

"There's too many of them!" Kai chips.

I find myself back to back with the mule, and say,

"Really? I hadn't noticed*."

"Leave this to me!" Jay yips, running through the familiar motions. He starts to battle the Skulkin as he would do through the training course.

And then.. .. ..

He does Spinjitzu.

To be continued.


End file.
